


Elsa Shelby

by kimberlyfics



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Peaky Blinders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyfics/pseuds/kimberlyfics
Summary: 18 years old Elsa turns from paris to her childwood city, Birmingham where her brothers Tommy, Arthur, John, Finn and her not loved sister Ada lives. Her dream is to be a tailor. But when she is there she realized that nothing is the same like she left. Many secrets that Tommy try to behind, her past that never let her go and her enemy Annabelle makes Elsa's dream impossible to be come true.
Relationships: Michael Gray/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Lizzie Stark, Tommy Shelby/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

1920

Train travel... It's been a while since I travel with a train. Although I used the train only when I went to Paris and that was only one time. Now I picked the train again. But this time not to my future, to my past. 

Even I like to say that i'm a Paris girl, I have that Birmingham style. That was because I grew up with 4 brothers. Pluss my only friend was Michael. I know it's kinda strange to be a girl in such a guy enviroment. Some people thinks it's a shame, a girl plays football and fighting. Hehe. I was different than the others. You know there are two kinds of girls. "average" girls that waiting for get marry and "bitch" girls that nothing cares about gossips. Well I wasn't even that two. I was rude to people that hurts, bulling or thinks I was weird but I could be soft to. I'm that "proud" girl. Strong to fight, smart to put you down, sweet to make your day. I guess I gave spoilers enough hehe.

The sun was shining high enough, maked a pure gold view to the montains. I looked to the mountain at the window. Always been wondered if there was a witch alive. Arthur told me that joke to scare me but I had always believed in it. Still he doesn't know that I secretly asked to other people which they passed with a horse carriage to bring me there. it's was crazy adventure. Not to blame on me. You have to learn that you can't say everything to a 10 years old child. But that was Arthur. He was the craziest of us. Half of whole Birmingham prefers to run away from him. Maybe he over did it a little bit. Hey he is my brother I can't say anything bad over him.

"Attention to the passingers for Birmingham, in twenty minutes we arrive!"

I heard saying and woke up from my thoughts. To be honest was a little nervous how the others gonna react with my come back. I didn't wrote a letter to anyone about it. Kinda secretly come back. How they doing? What did they while I wasn't here? And so many questions I'll attend at Birmingham with. I was also qurious to. Nobody wrote me letters in ages which that gaves me so many more questions to think about it. Could they forget me?... That they have a sister in Paris?... Existing still?...

I swinged my head. These questions were to hard for me. Maked a try to focus again on the mountain.

"There was a time I'ld like to live on the mountains." Said the woman, joined me the seat in front of me. If I was in my hapinnes I could say "Oh did you know there lives a witch? like I joked everyone with it but i wouldn't risking it. The woman looked from "high quality." Short wavy brown hair reached to her shoulders, big brown eyes (she could literaly hipnotize you easly) and classic travel outfit: a white hat with a red fether, red long jacket and white bag.

As a perfect tailor I'ld say "you look dramaticily good honey." and that gives her a +1 for me. What? Im a tailor. Finding people with taste was hard to find (and my job.)

When I finished with my analizing I said finaly something. "Yes people always said that the most interesting storys comes from the mountains." "yeah mostly witches" heard Arthurs voice spinning in my head. I rolled my eyes over for a second. I said Im doubt of everyone. Now I'm in doubt with myself. Why was Arthur in my head? God please take Arthur away from my head, Amin.

The woman took a long breathe. So long that I thought she out of breathe. Like she looked a bit nervous to. Without moving her eyes from the mountain she tells. "They told me that every mountain has his own protector horse. And they never leave the mountain until they die." An eye tear rolled over her cheek. I understood she was talking about someone and NOT about the mountains and I felt a bit sad for her.

"Did you ever saw one of these horses?" I asked, hope that she didn't saw my quriousity.

"Yes." She turned her eyes to me. "I saw one, but I lost." A simple answer with many feelings. "Oh don't be sad, I'm sure you'll find him back." I tried to make her feel better. I catched a little smile on her face. "I'm sure I'll find him, it's all about to win him back." Somehow I respected this woman. Fighting for her true love. It's what love should be.

"I'm going to Birmingham for him. That's my story." She fingered with her bag, looked very relaxed now when she told her story. And found a new secret for me. I don't know but every human that I even see just for 2 minutes tells their storys or issues to me. Played a psychologist for the humans. And it was for free. They should be lucky with it. I could deal with humans problems very well but couldn't help myself. How strange. And the most strange thing is that nobody helped me. 

"La vie est injuste chérie." Said ma'm Jemoure, my tailor teacher. A very true qoute that printed in my brain. Ma'm Jemoure was maybe the only one that cares about me. I missed her because she was a true advice to me instead of my elder sister Ada. We never had a pretty conversation together. Just leaf a "pretty" conversation, we couldn't even ask a simple question to each other. And I still don't know why we are like that. When I went to paris she didn't hug or say a simple goodbye. And since then my decision was to never talk about her. But it shaped a mystery I've and will never solve out. My conclusion was that we were bounded by blood, not with love.

I wanted to talk more with her but found nothing so I was quit with my stranger train partner. But that quitness said more than hundred words. Like we were closer than we know it and it made me scared about that feeling untill the woman decided to break the silence. "And what about you?" She asked an unexpected question. 

"Me?" 

The woman changed her question into an open book. "What's your story?"

"my story" That was maybe the hardest question i got heard. And if I'ld think I wouldn't get the answer right. My life was a mixed soup. I had 4 brothers which they are gangsters, one sister which we have an unknown sister relation, my mother left us, my father is died, had a terrible school period and I will try to make a tailor boutiqe in Birmingham with that many bulshits around me. I shouldn't know which one I start to tell with. 

For everyone was that easy to tell their storys but everytime when think about mine I felt knifes pricked my stomeach. Felt so much pain. All what I wanted was to be a tailor but nobody taked me serious. Now the time came. My time. To take revenge on everyone. That was the point that bring me back to Birmingham. I'm not that girl who could you break that easly. Not anymore. Life is hard and so am I to...

\-- WRITERS NOTE ---  
~ End of chapter 1! Hello there as you know i write a legend fanfic then i got obsessed with peaky blinders and had ideas to write a fanfic about this. A kinda same like legend but i must say this is really different. Anyway I hope you will like this. Please write your opinion about it and stay safe by order of the peaky blinders🍒


	2. May Carleton

"I just turn to my familie." I said to escape from this question. "Have no action in my life." girl what was that a lie. Silently agreed with my inner voice. I realised that my inner voice was working a lot today. Sometimes was it annoyed to hear my own voice but this time I enjoyed. 

Also the woman seems not to believe me because she was analizing me to. I wore a black top with my own creation named 'Cherry fall', a skirt above my knee full with cherry's and my hair braided with a cherry rope. You all probably gonna ask me why i wore so much cherrys. Well first of all I liked to eet cherrys, everywhere Iam I bought cherrys. There was a time I hitted a boy that stole one of my cherrys and since than Tommy nicked me as 'Cherry Lady'. Gaved me that rope to. His parfurm was stuck in it. 

Tommy was my oldest brother. He was the serioust of us, cold, thinking for future. Everything instead of Arthur. Everyone was interested and scared of him. "İntersted" for girls, he has that bad boy style. Never shows his feelings of to others. He wasn't that like that before he went to the first world war. He read me storys everynight, helped with reading (i had dyslexia). Since he went from the first world war he wasn't that Tommy before. Everyone saw that. After the First World War he started a company named Peaky Blinders. A gangsters club. The point that changed my life a lot. Was only a 14 years girl living with gangsters. I and Finn wasn't in the company because 1- We where to young although they allowed my cousin Michael to join them which we were at the same age. 2- I didn't want to get in. It ruined my life a lot even I wasn't in it. Was scared to turn to Brimingham for that. I read many gazette parts of the company in Paris. It grew and that means more dangerous. Uhg hoped he change to my brother I used to know.

"As I see you're a tailor." Said the woman her analizing results. I was suprised and proud when I heard that. Someone noticed me before I said by myself. Which means I was improved. 

However I happy that the woman knows me as a tailor wanted to know how she saw it. "How did you see that?" I asked out curiousty. What was I curious today.

"I shopped all the markts but never saw a creation like you wear." SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT MY SKIRT!? "Can you make for me a dress for a party?" AND SHE ASKED TO MAKE A DRESS FOR HER? Not about that but i loved that woman now.

"Yes I can." I tried to behind my crazy hapiness. "And what do you do?" Did my row to asking her.

"I'm a horse trainer."

"Really? Can I see your horses?" I realised it was a fast question. Tommy once learned me horses riding. He gaved me a little pony at my 12th birthday when everything was still alright. A time when I was telling the seconds to go out the school for spending time with Tommy. With his horse Erian and my pony Cherry (yes cherry). Going to picknicks, bets on who will win. Ah the good old times... How bad I missed these times they will never came back. As Tommy writed once to me "Being stuck in the past doesn't help you in the future." I guess he felt my depression for past.

"My brother has horses to. He racing with them. That's why I'm asking."

"Oh sure. If you want I can train the horses." She took something out her bag. It was a card. "Here my number." Gaved the card to me. The was simple white decorated with gold colors at the corner. you could see she was rich.

"May Carleton." I read. "Is that your name?"

She extended her hand to me. "exactly yes, and yours is?"

I took her hand. "Elsa Shelby." When I said my name she had an unkown look to me. Did she know me?

"Elsa Shelby? Your username is Shelby?? From the Peaky Blinders Company???" She hold me a rain question. God I was qurious but this woman wasn't better than me. 

Felt a bit distorbed. The last thing I wanted was knowing as a part of the Peaky Blinders Company. Even rarely went into the family meetings. Yes I'm a Shelby but that was all. People felt unconfortable when I said "Elsa Shelby". They think I gonna hurting or threating them like my brothers did. Everywhere I go I couldn't escape from the bad faces. It was my destiny I couldn't change. But believe me, being a Shelby was the last thing you would wishing for.

May felt that I was distorbed so she saved me. "I've hearding a lot of things about the company."

"I'm not taking a part of it." I said to stay away from this questions. May gived an understanding about it. A part of me was wondering what she was thinking about me. And I couldn't behind it. "You are not scared of me?"

"Of what?"

"Because I'm a Shelby." I said this bit low.

"Oh no I've seen worser." May smiled. She really can feel a person better. I've never met such persons. With thanks to my brothers... 

Attention please!!! We arrived in Birmingham.

Heard the announcement and the train stopped. These 20 minutes flied away. This is it. I'm now here but what gonna people think? Suddenly there came a weight on my shoulders. Could I go back to Paris? Was in my question lake again that I forgot May.

"Elsa don't you come?" She took her baggage.

"Yes I'll." Said with a confident I really don't feel. elsa girl you can't come back. You have to do it. Said my long time being silence inner voice. It was right. I can't just give up at the beginning. That was not what I promised ma'm Jemour. Don't wanna dissapointing her. She said "there is a true fighter in you, people see that and they gonna try to knock you down."

No time to sit down and regeting everything that will never come back. No time to be a houswife, let the man come up you. No time to put you head down to the unfairty you see. No. Not with me. It's time to rewrite the history. Time to fight against the future. Time to show Birmingham how the real Elsa Shelby is. To let them know they can't fuck with Elsa Shelby.


	3. My Elsa

One step at old Birmingham. A step that could change my life. Maybe a risked step. A step I don't know where I gonna end or where it gonna bring me. Is it a good idea? Time will say it. But I already know people will make it hard for me. A new adventure or a box tour. Nothing isn't clear. Regrets and mistakes they bring you lessons. And the only thing bring you alive to survive Birmingham.

Welcome to page 1 of the old dirty Birmingham.

I breathed the smelts of Birmingham in. It didn't change for an each. Grey sky, drunk people, cigarettes smoke that never go, woman wears old clothes. Totaly an old city filled with crimes and myseries. That's how I described the city.

"You know what." Began May to say her opinion about the view. "I thought Birmingham is a little world. Like it's in England but so different than the other citys."

"Especially for the ones that comes for the first time." I continued her sentence. My distraction went to a rich girl at the same age of me, saying her dad; "This is a perfect place to stay." Oh girl you really don't know what's turning around this "perfect" place. Rolled my eyes over. People are so interesting in this city. With "people" I mean girls. Girls that only thinks on bad boys. Risking on their own. And the thing was they can literaly do bad everything but they wouldn't call be the worst. That was the first thing I hated. I may do nothing but I'ld be the badass of everything. 

"Would you like to drink something? It was a tired travel." Requested May. 

"Yes that would be great." Looked to the mainstreet. Couldn't believe I was here. I'm was about to face everyone. Not only my family, my old classmates to.

"Fine I know bar right over there. Just follow me." Follow me... Look i like a stranger? I guess May felt my nervousty and wanted to make me feel good which I feel thankful that she was by my side. 

We started to walk in. Ofcourse everyone looked at "us" but more to me. I saw some girls were impressived about my clothes. The others were starting gossiping. "Is that Elsa Shelby?" "Impossible. Last time she was an ugly fat girl." "If that is Elsa I will kick myself." and more of these things I hearded. I couldn't blame them. Was walking like in slomotion films, swipe my hair and walking confidently. Yes I may be nervous but I never should let them see. Honestly it worked, my plan A for revenge. And it felt so good that everyone was suprised about my make over. Wich makes me proud enough. My mood was transformed in a second. Yes this was me.

I stapped proudly furhter until I stopped in front of a building. Not only a building. As child I always went to there and stared for hours. It was closed for years and saw nobody didn't have it. That was good for me because I dreamed for years to make this as my butiuqe. And I still had my chance to have it. I touched the stone wall and closed my eyes. It still was there. And I sweared I'll get this. 

"Are you okey?" May went next me and watched the building. 

"Yes I'm fine. Just I've always wanted to have it. But it's way expensive."

"I'm sure you'll have it." She putted her hand on my shoulders. May was such a good person. Haven't see any negativity of her. Wanted to know this beautiful woman. Even if she knew how I'm she didn't change to me and stayed the woman who's lost her "protector horse." Which I still wanna know who left her. That were questions to solve up later. She was an interesting woman. I saw that and gonna finger out her story. Found a new mission for myself.

I followed May wondering which bar she is going. She wasn't that stranger around here. Went into the smallest streets that only a proffesional knows. And yes nobody could know this better than me. At this point I can bet with everyone on this. My curiousty went away because we went closer to my brothers bar; The Shelby Stability. I raised my eyebrow up. How knows May this place? Was she acting like she don't know this was from the Shelbys? Or does she knows more about the Shelbys more then I know? A second Sherlock Holmes book I could write? I wouldn't say no to that.

"May do you know which bar it is?" Decided to ask my suspiction.

She opened the door. There wasn't nobody in. Strange "The Shelby Stability. I went there once. It's a good bar." That was really strange. I mean such a rich woman with good cominities went in such bars? The more I ask the more I think she knows about us. 

Because there wasn't nobody in I went after the headbar. However I don't know about alcohols (because I never drink that) tried to be the owner of this bar. Actually I was it, a kind of. But I was 14 and Tommy didn't allow me to go to there. Now I grew up so that count I think. 

"Come sitting here ma'm" Pointed at a chair and acting like a real bar owner.

May played with my game and said "Oh thank you." And sit.

"What you want to drink miss?"

"A double Margaretto would be great." She said her order. A what? Uh I may be having 4 years in Paris but I've never drink that stuff. I was now old enough to drink but I didn't want to being compare to other girls. I was different. Never been interesting in smoking or drugs. Although I spended my time with brothers (including Michael) that smoked every second. I found it so useless to just smoke a paper. For them was their a life remedy.

I was working my brain to find a Margaretto but there were so many bottels. Not only one shelf or two shelfs, they literaly putted four shelfs full of this stuff. It was a math problem for me and I just did what I always did in math problems; guess the answer.

Picked a random bottle out. Was it the right bottle I don't know. To show her I turned with bottle. And ofcourse I picked the wrong one.

"You can really start a job at the bar if you want." She joked.

As a sister of professionall drunk brothers I was really bad at this. Honestly I said "I'm sorry I don't know these drinks."

"I see." She pointed a bottle at the thirth shelf. Wow how can she see that bottle out all this mess? Picked the bottle like a precious thing. These drinks were expensive useless things. I poured a little bit in the glass. As I've always seen in the films, a big glass with 5ml in. That was the only thing I learned about it I guess. But doesn't help anything. 

"Here it is." I said happy I could do something.

"Thank you and sorry for this trouble." I smiled. A really pretty woman but still have some suspictions about her. Wanted to ask her more but I heard a noise at the other side of the bar. I was wondering what was happening over there. So I excused me from May and opened the door, a second bar was there with a billiard table. The only difference was that there was a crowd. How big was this bar?

The growd was a family which they shouted to each other. They didn't even notice me. It was that big family wars. An interesting fighting between them. They blame each other but don't know the truth I see. Time to turn in to my pysholog hobby. You know where drama is I'm there.

I listening to them what their problems where. A woman said "You can't say that. My man have never cheated on me." Another said "How you dare to call me a lair." And more of such things. I've watched enough and time to light the sky up. 

To get their interests I shouted "Hey people." They all turned to me. "What's going on?"

"This man." Another woman pointed a man. "Gaved me the promise to get married."

The woman who is his wife fell in attack. "No chance to do that. He is my man."

"Okey ladies and gentlemen." I said to make it calm and I sat at the billiard table. "Let me clear this up for you." I clapped in my hands as a profesor. "So You." I pointed to the woman who protected her man. "You cheated your man on..." I pointed to a man next to the woman who had a marry promise. "On him and that is your brother. And the man who you got a "promise" are you already married with. He just says always that he'll devorce his wife. Just want to wait right?" I asked to the woman which she looked ashamed. "And your brother is married to your man's wife." The woman wide awake and tried to hit her brother. "How you can do this to me." The other woman shouted to her man. "And you? You are such a lair." They will start to fight again but I stopped them. "Hey I cleared up for you. Don't I deserve some money for my work?"

"Oh here take it all." Said the woman who hitted her brother. "Thank you now action." I said and they began to go fighting outside. I started to count how much she gave. Fell literaly in chock. She gave me 325 pounds! Whaaat!!! What a good day to begin.

I was still looking to the money. Couldn't believe I had so much for this. I spared all my money for the building I'ld turning into my butuiqe. Yes I still had missing but it wasn't that much now. Was closer to my goal I feel it.

"Hey miss could you help with my problem?" Said a man.

"Sure sir. What's your problem?" I asked even I didn't saw how the man was look alike. My distracting was looking to the colors of the money. What was money beautiful.

"My cousin came here but didn't say hello to me." I looked up and could literaly fell from the table. It was my cousin Michael, my one and only friend. Michael was the son of aunt Polly. After my father died and my mother went she looked for us. But she had a son and a daughter that taked from her away. Her daughter was died but her son (Michael) lived in a mansoin. Tommy searched after Michael and found him. I remembered still that little shame boy in a shic smoking looking to all of us. He was the most innoncent of us. Didn't smoke and drink but later with my brothers he started to. since that day he is a part of the Shelbys. Dissapointed a bit but I loved him so much. He was the only one who loved me in this way.

"You little shit." I said happly and cudled him immedately. He smelted as cigarettes but his vanielle aroma went never away. We were 14 years when we saw each other at last, before I went to paris. Nothing has changed just he grew up as a handsome guy and I grew up as young lady.

He picked a strenght hair out my eyes. Was gentle like always. "My Elsa." He said softly. Our noses touched each others. "You are back." He wispered.

I rested my head at his chest. "Yes i'm back." He stroked my hair. This was one of the purest memories we made. Were we more than cousins? Yes! He was a brother for me. I had 4 brothers but he was the one I trust more. I could tell more to him and he never judged me. Spended more my time with him. But will it be still the same? I mean we both were childs and 4 years we never saw each other. I was an ugly fat girl now I changed. Will I still be his Elsa he should know???

I listened to his hard bouncing. As child I did that everytime. "I love you Michael."

"I love you to my Elsa."

\-- WRITERS NOTE --  
~ End of chapter 3. Elsa gets her suspictions more of her new friend May Carleton. She decides to finger out May's story, added to her to-do list. Happy to see her only best friend; her cousin Michael Gray. Wich they are very close together. Do you think they are closer as Elsa think? More than friends or cousins?... leave your guesses in the comments and don't forget to like🍒


	4. Forever

After some minutes we let each other, took a step back. He left my hand up in the sky and turned me around to look. I changed. In front of him there was a beautiful confidence woman instead of that fat girl from years ago. Was he chocked or did he loved it, I had no idea. I could joked "I took 'How years can change you' lessons." But it was one of the precioust moments we got so I don't wanna mess. But I went nervous because he really didn't say anything and he gave not even a little move on his face. Suddenly I thought in front me was Tommy here. You could never see if he was angry or happy. Never show up on his face. since he went from the war he smiled rarely. He used to laugh at silly jokes Arthur made. Now it was a miracle if you can catch a little smile of him. Okey we accepted Tommy like that but please god I can't lose Michael.

He literally said nothing and that's made me to break the silence first. "Now I'm a real princess I guess."

Looked to him nerviously, waiting what his answer was. A smile came on his face. Than he said something that every girl will melt for. "You are always a real princess in your heart." I was really happy that I totally forgot with which feelings I came to Birmingham. How a friend can do wonders.

I would talking to him hours but I forgot that there was a May in the other sides bar. "Oh I want you to introduce a friend I made in the train." 

"So you replaced me?" Raised his eyebrows up.

He laughed me. Dumby thought he really that? What was he changed in a cute big boy. "Ofcourse not. Nobody can't sitting in your place mr Gray." I said with all my respect. 

"Well you shotted in my heart mrs Shelby." It was his I forgive you silly girl forgiveniss. You should know Michael enough what he wanted to understand. Half of his childwood lived in a mansion, were he should be pretend as a gentleman but the rest of his time was wasting by us. There was a time that he went to us instead of going to the ball. He loved our lives, doing the craziest things without asking permission, become dirty for the mudder, playing on the streets... I admit we enjoyed every minute of our lives. That was the only mission we had to do that time. The fact that Michael took us as a sample had his own reason. But still he has the gentleman in him (for the ones who doesn't know him). Gentleman or a gangster I loved him and nobody can't change this. 

I dragged him by his arm to the other bar. He went slow known that if I want to show something I'ld turtose him. Like now, pulled his arm like it was the end of the world. Opened the door. With hope May was there still. And I was right. She was there on the place where I left her. When we stand in front of her she looked up. With that action Michael said "Of fuck." I looked unbelieveble to him. Why he said that? Did he know her? In anyway it was very rude of him and I wanted take him back to the other bar. Felt shamed against May. But there was no time to feel me shamed enough because John and Arthur dropped in the bar. They didn't see me. Were to bussy with playing guns. As always. If Ada there was she would take all the guns out the hands. I could imagine her and saying "How can you being that unofficial at a family building." Instead of me. I was the opposite of Ada. Would joining their play. And that's why my brothers loved me more. And as I see their love for me have never changed in 4 years. 

When they saw me otomaticly the guns fell out their hands. They were turned to standing looking suprised idiots. Such a photo worthed of the three. The first reaction came from John. "Yo Elsa is that you?"

"No don't mind me. I'm just a ghost visiting you." I confirmed myself. 

"Oh shit she is." And runned to give me the hardest hug I ever get. Then he pulled me over his shoulder like a robber runs away with stoled stuff. As child did he that always. To test I losed weight every schoolday end he tested and said "I guess they let you survived in school." Than he gaved me milk and cookies to eat. What a good time...

And as now he said it again "I guess they let you survived in Paris." He putted me softly on the ground back. Secretly was wondering if he would give the cookies and milk in house. If you could ask how he feels he absolutely would shout "I'm the happiest alive." Ofcourse he was not the only one who was that happy. Arthur showed his whole 32 shinging white theeths to me. He putted his meters long arm over me and messed my hair like a box mate. That was his type of hapiness. I said in the start he was crazy. 

After shaking me right-left over his arm he stopped and starting to ask the most thinkable question. "Wait I don't remember you at that height?" Looked to me with a serious face. Couldn't take him serious with a serious face. I mean he wasn't made to be serious. And for the first time in his life he asked a question that is a question. Made me suprised but yes you could see see I grew up, Reached to his nose. Normally I was 1.56 meters long. Reached badly only to his shoulders. But they didn't know my secret.

"Actually..." I started to take of my heigh heels and showed them. Now I reached his shoulders again. How it was in the old times. 

"What the fuck how you wearing these?" John taked one and looked like he never saw heigh heels in his lifes. "I should give one to Esme." He said. 

"You married her?" I asked fastly. Esme was his childwood love. As child he always said that he will married with her. I liked Esme. She was from Turkey, another country. Her accent was different when she talked but nothing has a distance when it comes to love. And John is a good boy without any doubt. He gave his answer as his smile, that charme smile. I was happy that he married with the girl of his dreams and hugged him. I got emotional because I wasn't at his wedding day. But it wasn't a big problem for John, I came now to home that was his hapiness.

"So you wear this to reach my hight."  
Took Michael my heel from John.

"Why do you take everything so personall?" I said hightly. Ready to beat him. But Michael was a smart one and knows what to say. As always he wins against me.

"Because you said it and fighting with you is my job." Damn it his smartness. Handsome and smart how unfair. And I can't say nothing else. He shotted in my heart again. why I lose everytime against him? 

"Hey my arm looks sexier now." We all turned to Arthur because what he said was unbelievble hilarious. We all started to laugh. He weared my other heel at his hand. We were looking to the most hilarious view ever. A big gangster wearing a heel at his hand. I swear you everybody could leave everything for just looking at that.

Nobody changed. In 4 years. A holy big 4 years. Everybody was the same how I left. No hate, no fights, no plans... We were still the family as before. More bounded than before. Even I wasn't 4 years here they talked to me like I was there the whole time. Never forgot me. Yes I was scared for what they gonna say. A new me. A sister that totaly was different of them. But you know what? They never pushed me in a way I never wanted to go. They accepted me, they believed in me. That was the difference between other familys. And I'ld forever being thankful for having them. 

Forever...

\-- WRITERS NOTE --  
~ End of chapter 4. I wanted to introduce you how her brothers are. Mostly funny and a good sense of humor. like Polly says in the serie; "John is a good boy. Arthur tries. Tommy is different." Yes in this chapter we all saw only 2/4 of the brothers the next chapter will I introduce you the others. (I know which one you'ld like to see first) But no spoilers... Everything has his row. Also kinda forgot May in this part because Elsa has an emotional come back so sry for that. May is absolutely here in the next you'll see. Please leave your comment and like. It's very important for me. Thank u and bye to the next...🍒


	5. The different Shelby

Jokes, memories, laughs. It was like we were in a party. Were only Shelbys allowed to go. Maybe the best party I ever joined. Missed to talking them even I forgot how their voices were alike. And was still their little sister. How I went, I came back the same for them. Gangsters with a soft heart. Yes that was how I described them. 

My day brighted up with these idiots. Literaly they were born to being stupid. You all must seen Arthur how happy he was. Fell almost over his chair from laughing. Absolutely the best brother I could ever imagine. And John boy. He was married. Could I believe it? Well I always imagined him as a lovely man and he literaly turned to that. This day turned to a beautiful day. Was confused how they reactions were but now I saw that it was a waste to worried about it. They stayed the same as 4 years before. You overthinker. Woke up my inner voice after hours. But I didn't focuse on it. Didn't want to start an argument and desrtoy this precious moment now.

Everyone smiled. John's beautiful smile, Arthur's crazy laugh. But what I saw was Michael just standing. We four (including May) which they didn't even ask a single question to her, were sitting at the table. Gave me more questions about her but I didn't say much about it. I was to happy to find secrets out now. Michael didn't even take a chair to joining us. He was just standing behind me. There was something wrong here. Like they not counting Michael. I felt it but gave not a kick about it. Since the past hours I feel some secrets hanging in the sky. And my doubts confirmed in the upcoming minutes, when Michael has to go.

"Elsa I'ld like to stay here but I've to go now. Tomorrow I'll come to you." He gave a kiss at my cheeck. Shees that kiss was so smooth. Believe me you all want to feel that kiss. 

"Yea go to your fookin Gina." Arthur shouted to him but Michael did say nothing about it and passed him away. He may turned his back and behind his face but I cleary felt that he distorbed about it. I know my cousin better then anyone else. Who was Gina? Why was Arthur so rude to Michael? Aaaah why can't everyone be clear about anything? 

My eyes keep looking to the door where Michael went out. What was happening? Why are they acting like enemies? I just want think that Arthur made a joke and closed this subject for now. But I, Elsa Shelby was the Sherlock Holmes of the family. And I was proud of my nickname. 

"Why you turned to our dirty Birmingham?" Arthur asked a smart question again.

"To remind everyone myself here." I said what I said.

"That's what I call revenge yeah." Arthur had a big energy today. Was it because of me? Yea maybe it can.

"Whatever you will do I'm always here for you." Said my lovely John. Always by my side. John deserves the world with his softness. 

"Let's drink to Elsa." Said Arthur heaving his drink up. John and May did the same. I heaved my fruit juice up. They all knew I liked that. How strange it was there was fruit juice in the bar. Did they have it espacially for me? Secretly liked how they still think on me. Together we all toasted with our classes. To me!

Suddenly someone came into the bar. That person who came in walked cool. "Who are we drinking on childs?" Said a voice which was not that stranger.

"On the person who we all waited for." John pointed me. I stood up to show myself.

She putted her glasses of to see if I was real. Her brown eyes could lazer you at a distance. Her heels could you hear easly. Everywhere she came you could say 'the danger is coming'. We all had respect for her. Who was I talking about? About the one and only aunt Polly.

"Elsa is that really you?" She hold my face in her hands. I could see her eyes were wet. Aunt Poll was the only woman I respected of universe. She was though, wise, could smash men with words. But had always a secret soft side. She was a mom for us all and did her best to look for us. Even Michael, her son that she saw at 14 years back made her stronger. Like she lived for us. And now she came alive again. Because I was her apple eye. "you will always be a different part of us." That's what she said to me when she combed my hair as child. Ofcourse I didn't understand what she mean then but yea she was right now. And she was happy for that.

"I think I'am." I hugged her tightly. She looked like I saw her yesterday. How a woman can't change. She could write a book about it. 

"I know I was right." She wispered. I think she read my mind.

But she was not alone. After her came a tall man. He said nothing and nobody said something back to. A silence fell in the bar. And the silence spook more than anything. Why were silence so mysterious that day? 

My nervous feelings came back. I realised that I was scared for him not for the others. The whole day that feeling eats my head of, it was because of that. Now I'm sure. If he didn't accept me than I had no home anymore. And everyone knows that. He says always the last word. Whatever it was.

The coldest one. The king of the difference. The Shelby of the Shelbys. The boss. Y'all guess who? Yes "he" was the Thomas Shelby. Head of the Shelby family and company. 

Nobody said a word and I wasn't about to say something. I'ld be stupid for sure. Untill poll say something to start a confersation. "Look who is back Tommy."

"I see. I'm not blind Polly." He never left his heavy blue eyes on me. I could not see what he was thinking. I was good at reading people as an open book. But Tommy never letted him in. Even me. Was he angry? I don't know. Happy? Obvousily not. 

"Well you suprised me Elsa. I thought you never come back to our family." He said his opinion! Maybe not a clear opinion but he said he was suprised so can I take this as happiness please? Then he confirmed his happiness with putting his hand on my shoulder and said. "Welcome back Elsa." A moment to save for my life. This day is full with pretty moments which I didn't expected. Tommy is suprised good to me. What should I wish else? Wishing that May makes a clear explaination for what she came. Because she sat like a family member and the strangest was nobody putted her outside. So yeah that was my next wish. And my wish came true.

Tommy went to the headbar to pouring some useless drink for Polly and himself. "May I joining you?" He asked knowing I wouldn't say no.

May, who didn't say a word came in action. "Why don't you say hello to your old friend mr Shelby?" Old friend? Was Tommy friends with her? I had to understand when she asked about the company. 

Tommy was cool in every situation just like this. "Like you said mrs Carleton, old friend. I don't like to being stuck in the past." Said Tommy as always short quotes with so many meanings. There came many answers out my head. First of all May knew my brother so when I said name was Shelby why she didn't say to me she was a friend? Two for being a friend of Tommy you must be a man for it. My brother loved to much girls which I've never forgive my brother for that. I felt angry. Because if it really was what I think that means May used me to reach my brother and would hanging with my brother.

I couldn't hiding my angry feeling. With good and bad I can not hide was my feelings for people. "You know each other but you never say that to me." My eyes furried May.

"Elsa, did is not what you think." Said my brother calm. 

"What is not what I think?" I could hit May now but Tommy stand for me. He blocked me. Grapped my arms because he know I was strong. 

"Be calm Elsa, she is my classmate." Said Tommy.

"Classmate?" I laughed hard. Looked to everyone but everybody looked quitly to me which makes me more angry. Turned back to my normal mood. "Look I'm so stupid to believe that?"

"No Elsa it's true. Tommy knew I'ld come today. I'm here to train his horses." May came to me hold my hands. "I just wanted to be sure that you was his sister because I never knew he had another sister. That's why I did say nothing to you." She calmly looked to me. May had a magical thing her eyes. How she did that I didn't know it but I felt calm. I didn't still know if I should believe her or not. I know May rarely but Tommy wouldn't lie to me. Right? Everything was so blur to me. One side said they were lieng the other side believed them.

Polly saw what I think so she passed May away and said "Why you waste your happiness for that? Honey it's your day." 

"Yea my fookin sister came and we do not a party for her?" Said Arthur enthousiast. "Fookin shame."

Also John had the same enhousiast of Arthur and came to me, putted me on the shoulders. "Let the party begin."

Yeah let the party begin. This was my first party I ever joined. I mean in Paris I never went out. Was more focused on work. Everyone said I was boring but sorry I was not into that. Addicted to drugs and smoke that was the start of join "a party." I just protected myself but nobody will be ready for this confersation.

Before we went to home I said sorry to May and she forgived me. Yes I gave a quik reaction to her. Was about to hit her. She was so understandful that I felt shame against her again. Even I said sorry to her that doesn't mean I believe her. Something was not right. From the beginning she was mysterious. Acting like she don't know but than shining as Tommy's classmate? This must be investigated. Come on watson...

On my way back to home I saw a lot of people looking to me. The old generation of me shocked while the new ones were a fan of me. A mixed thing. From that fat girl to now a stylist confident girl. I saw one of my classmates Elios. She was the most beautiful girl on school, was always in the fashion now I looked to her when I passed. She was fat wearing a big shirt with a long skirt. If I not hearding her name than I never knew she was Elios. Also she was looking to me. Maybe she was regreting about how she bullied me. No sorry that was just a curse I wanted to give her. 

With Tommy and Polly ahead, besides me, John and Artur after them we walked to home. I had two fully bags and gave to them to care. It was heavy for me. I think for Arthur to. "What the fuck do you have in your bag? The stone of Paris?" He overdo it like always.

Also John began to say his say. "Or you stole the Eiffel tower?" 

"Well I have got an Eiffel tower but I don't think it makes that heavy." I swingend my arms for kidding them. "Just a little closet." I putted one bag full with clothes the other one full with scathes I draw. They should be happy I didn't pack a third one. 

"That makes everything clear." Said John putted my bag on his shoulder. As child I was always into clothes. My gardrobe was so full that my door couldn't close. That was the same with my bag to. I even sat on it to close. Maybe they were right. But hey they were men. Seriously was that so heavy for them?

That made me laugh "You know me. I never change." I walked faster to reach Tommy which was talking to someone. Wait not to someone it was Lizzie! Lizzie Stark. Her byograhpie; Working at the company for being closer at my brothers cock. Yea not inocent who everyone thought she was. First running after John then Tommy. She was diffenetly that worst and I can't stand her. She was taller then me but can't be that important like me. Full of jealousy. We two spended our days all with fighting. I to protect Tommy from her. She looked a way to punch me down. So that was our short story and it seems to be continued...

With my short height I hided after Tommy. I wanted to suprise my long life enemy friend.

"Tommy you've been late. Were was you?" I heard Lizzies voice. Wow her acting skills didn't change. Still that bitch from 4 years ago.

"We have a guest. An old guest." Said Tommy introducing the best part. Me!

I popped out from Tommy's back and showed me like a showman starting a show. That was one of the worst seconds for her to me was it a movie worthed. "you!" She said unbelievble. 

"yes meee." I confirmed her hopeless feelings again. "Oh you don't need to say anything I know how you feel." I acted so good wow. Ladies and gentlemen I present "A Stark is gone" directed by me. Out now... Haha. Did was maybe the best part of the day. You guys should see Lizzie's face. Please I want to make a photo of her now.

But my happines was counting of in a second when a little girl came to Tommy and said "Daddy!" Wait... What? Daddy?! Said that girl daddy to Tommy???

"Yes Ruby daddy came back." Said Lizzie focused only to me. Was Lizzie with Tommy... No Tommy was to smart to not choose her right?

Suddenly the roles changed because she begon to won. "Ruby look who came. That is your aunt Elsa." The girl is Tommys daughter? The girl looked to me. She was beautiful. Oval face, big brown eyes, yes she diffenetly looked like Lizzie. I couldn't say something the girl keeps looking to me. I may hate Lizzie but children never. And the little girl seems to like me. "You so beautiful." 

Aunt Poll was there to save me as always. "Ruby look Elsa is tired. She traveled a long time. Let her rest. Tomorrow you have enough time to talk, okey?"

I smiled to her. Such a cute girl. Wanted to sqeeze her cheeks but Polly was right again. I felt so tired after my travel and an action welcome day. Even I hadn't the effort to open my bag to place something. Directly I left myself in bed. After all these things my brain was k.o. First May that is pretenting to be Tommy's classmate and came to train his horses. Then Arthur is being rude to Michael without a reason. And who was Gina? Still no idea. Tommy is married to Lizzie and has a daughter. When did this happened? Nobody did a clear explenation. Full of secrets and everybody hided from me. Did I made a mistake to come to Birmingham? Or was I sended to help everyone? When I think to much I fell easly in sleep. That was I thankful for. For sleeping. And closed my eyes still wondering what next day will give to me.

\-- WRITERS NOTE --  
~ End of chapter 5! There are so many secrets that her family trys to hide from Elsa and she feels it. However she don't know what is going on Elsa will try to find out what the answers are. Arrived in an unknown situation which that can make her dreams come true or can destroy. I also introduce her oldest brother, Tommy here. Which hides the most secrets against her. We all know if Tommy hides something it's that he knows what he does and so we will see in chapter 6 for what he does that. Please leave your opinion here or dm me on instagram and like. Thank u...🍒


End file.
